Let Me Tell You A Secret
by Skie de Fondu
Summary: Yami Bakura is hearing voices. Everyone thinks he's going crazy till a young girl appears froma world parallel to theirs. Why is she here and what link does she have to the voices?
1. Intro

*does disturbing victory dance*  
  
Um..so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic...*sighs* I still don't get the whole concept, but yeah. Don't flame me for it! (Flames will be used to roast little kids) So, let me get on with this stuff.  
  
Yami Skie: You're forgetting something.  
  
*looks scandilized* What?..I never forget anything! *crickerts chirp*...Oh yeah! The summary!  
  
Yami Skie: That's not what I meant.  
  
*ignores* Here's the full summary:  
  
We all know of Yami Bakura and his...violent...tendencies. We've given him an "imaginary" friend. But this isn't a little 'I want to be your friend!' imaginary friend. This is Skie. The clinically insane, psychopath 'I'm going to kill you will a dull pencil!' imaginary friend. While everyone thinks he's going schitzophrenic, Skie's become stonger and stronger, nearly taking form. Or, until a mysterious person shows up with a unknown Millennium Item with her!  
  
Yami Skie: You're forgetting something else.  
  
Yes. I am, aren't I?  
  
Yami Skie: Yes.  
  
The Warning! Let's see...  
  
Yami Skie: *falls over backwards anime-style*  
  
Language, violence and my poor excuse for Japanese. Sorry if I get anything wrong, please correct me!  
  
Yami Skie: And...? What about the disclaimer?  
  
*cries* I was hoping to avoid that! *sobers up quickly* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Skie, the mysterious person, and the extra Millennium Item. It would be yummy to own them, but I don't.  
  
Yami Skie: *warily* Yummy? *backs away slowly*  
  
Yes. *snaps* We all know I'm mental, you don't need to prove it to the world!  
  
Yami Skie: ...  
  
This has gone on long enough. Sorry to bore you. This has become way too long. Actually, this can be my warning for the whole story..so it's an introduction-like thing!   
  
Yami B: *comes through door*   
  
*smiles* Hello.  
  
Yami B: *narrows eyes* I thought you said I wasn't going to be the main character for your first YGO fic.  
  
*still smiling* I did? I don't remember that.  
  
Yami B: *growls* You do and you know it.  
  
*smile widens* I don't think so.  
  
Yami B: Liar.  
  
So? Is that such a bad thing?  
  
Yami B: *ponders* I don't know...*ponders some more*  
  
Well, this is a good time to stop. First chapter is good, I promise!  
  
Yami Skie: *grumbles* Like they're going to believe that. *gets bonked in the head with a frying pan*  
  
Go on! Read the first chapter and review. It doesn't bite...much... 


	2. Prolouge

Ah, first chapter. I hope this goes well! ^._.^  
  
Yami Skie: I'm sure it will *mumbles under breath* Or not..  
  
I HEARD THAT! *wacks Yami Skie on the head with a rolling pin* Oh well, ^_^ Just go on and read it!  
  
Yami Skie: Please, please. I don't want to be wacked again.  
  
Hnn...Intermetesting..  
  
Yami Skie: *sigh*  
  
This chapter is kind of sad. This chapter has subtle mentions of Yami B.  
  
Onward with the story! RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!!  
  
*****  
  
It's dark outside. It's dark inside too.  
  
Oh, there are lights on, but that's now how it's dark.  
  
The people make it dark. My parents make it dark.  
  
I hate the dark. It scares me. I wish I had someone.  
  
***  
  
I can hear the empty beer bottles shattering, but I can't feel them.  
  
I know it happens. Day after day after day. It hurt before, now I'm just numb.  
  
My mom and sister are gone. No, not dead, they just..left.  
  
I hate my father. I wish it'd get better.  
  
***  
  
I think my father is possessed. He gets into these rages, he never had before.  
  
It's ever since he got that ring. Something turned him.   
  
Turned him evil, I mean. But only some of the time. The rest, he's normal.  
  
It's scary. I wish he'd stop.  
  
***  
  
I'm scared. Something's happening. Something awful is coming.  
  
Something's coming and I can't stop it this time.   
  
I'll have to leave soon if I'm to find the Chosened.  
  
Let's just pray whatever's coming hasn't gotten there yet.  
  
*****  
  
There you go. The prolouge.   
  
Crazy Fangirls: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! WHA-  
  
*stuffs sock into Crazy Fangirls' mouth..er..mouths* Yes. This is the prolouge. You all are lucky to be getting this, right now. I know it's short. Just review. Flames will be used to make s'mores. I should get the first chapter up real soon!  
  
Yami Skie: Let's hope.  
  
I HEARD THAT TOO! *bonks Y. Skie's head with spatula*  
  
Yami Skie: Oww. Where do you keep getting these kitchen utensils, girl?! Please, please review.. 


End file.
